The Texas Twister (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
The Texas Twister Synopsis Guilty over ruining her rocket ship she was going to use to return to Texas for a family barbeque, Spongebob and his friends decide to bring Sandy's barbeque under the ocean. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Sandy Cheeks Patrick Star Eugene H. Krabs Squidward Tentacles Sheldon J. Plankton Gary The Snail The Story The story begins with Spongebob huddled by a boulder in karate gear. He is nearby Sandy's treedome. SPONGEBOB: Hehehehe! Spongebob peeks over the boulder and much to his luck spots Sandy humming a Southern tune while inserting gas into her rocket. SPONGEBOB: Right where I have ya! Spongebob then jumps in the air doing a mating call. He then charges right at Sandy and karate chops her. SANDY: Ow! What the?! SPONGEBOB! SPONGEBOB: Prepare Sensei Cheeks! For your time as karate master has been fulfilled! SANDY: Spongebob! I don’t have time to play Kah Rae Tae right now. SPONGEBOB: That's what you want me to think! I am a Red Belt! And Red belts do not fall for lies! SANDY: No I’m serious! I got to get to Texas for my family's annual barbeque! SPONGEBOB: Oh I see why you are lying right now! You’re from.. Spongebob then rolls his eyes and tongue dumbly. SPONGEBOB: Texxxas! SANDY: Huh? SPONGEBOB: Howdy dddddaaadddaaa! SPONGEBOB: Kick me like a donnnnkey! Lick me like a donnnnkey! Like in the previous “Texas” episode, Sandy once again begins fuming at the mouth. SANDY: What did you say?! SPONGEBOB: See! People from Texas are dumb! They don’t understand what sea sponges are saying! SANDY: Oh I very well understand what you’re saying Scumbob Stupidpants! Now you’re done! SPONGEBOB: Yee haw! Round em up cowgirl! Hahahahahah! Sandy grabs and conceals a window of air from her treedome and is going to try and dry Spongebob up for the heinous jokes he made to her. SANDY: Wring em out! Sandy repeatedly tries to pin Spongebob to the ground but Spongebob keeps evading her attacks. SPONGEBOB: You see Sandy, there was a consensus taken just last week! Its about Texas! It was voted the dumbest state of the United States of the Seabottom! Sandy gets angrier. SANDY: ITS IN AMERICA!! SPONGEBOB: Amera what? Sandy karate chops Spongebob sending him against the treedome. After some confusion, Spongebob responds with.. SPONGEBOB: You’re offensive move is adequate squirrel… for a southerner! Hahahahaha! Sandy has had it with Spongebob antagonizing her home and grabs a baseball bat. SANDY: Now you’re going to get it Spongey!!! Sandy chases after a laughing Spongebob in some circles with the bat. SPONGEBOB: Run run run as fast as you can! You can’t catch me! You’re the Texan! Sandy screams in anger and continues the chase. SPONGEBOB: Chases from Texas are dumb! And attempts to club a Sponge from Texas is dumb. Sandy gets angrier and angrier. SPONGEBOB: Texas is an acronym! T as in Tools! E as in Earwax! X as in well…… X…… and the A & S stand for Apple Pickers & Stupid Dupids! Yee HAWWW!! Sandy screams and has an extreme meltdown. She is about to bash Spongebob repeatedly with her weapon but he ducks and the bat hits the controls of the rocket ship. SPONGEBOB: Oh uh.. SANDY: NOOOOO!!!! NO!!! The rocket ship explodes sending Spongebob into some sea cactus finally making him receive pain for his horrible jokes. Sandy is dazed in confusion and coughs. After picking some needles & pricklings from his Spongy texture. Spongebob walks up to Sandy to see if she is alright. SPONGEBOB: Sandy? Are you okay? SANDY: NO! I am not okay Spongebob! SPONGEBOB: Sandy I was just playing. SANDY: There was nothing funny about those so called jokes Spongebob! You do not insult my home and its people! You should’ve learned the first time! SPONGEBOB: Come again? SANDY: Thanks to you! My rocket is destroyed and now I can’t attend my family's rootin tootin barbeque! THANK YOU SO MUCH SCUMBOB! Sandy stomps into her treedome, locks her doors and turns on the cover. The scene cuts to The Krusty Krab. Spongebob is solemnly eating a Krabby Patty with Patrick. PATRICK: I’m sorry Sandy yelled at you bud. Texas must sound really dumb. SPONGEBOB: Patrick! PATRICK: Gesundheit Mr.Krabs then scampers up. MR.KRABS: That’ll be $4 for the patties lads. Spongebob pays up. Mr.Krabs then takes note of his mood. MR.KRABS: Dark clouds over ye boy? SPONGEBOB: I suppose you could say that. I made a mistake. MR.KRABS: What mistake? SPONGEBOB: I just wanted to have some fun with Sandy and some Karate but I went too overboard making jokes about Texas and I ruined her rocket for her barbecue and now she is mad at me and won’t talk to me. MR.KRABS: Harsh SPONGEBOB: Yep Spongebob then puzzles on a thought, examines his Krabby Patty and a lightbulb shines over his head. SPONGEBOB: That's it! PATRICK: What's it? SPONGEBOB: Why don’t we bring Sandy's Barbeque from Texas to under the Ocean! MR.KRABS: Boy! I don’t have any jets to go to the midwest! SPONGEBOB: No I didn’t mean literally from Texas, I meant cook up a barbecue Texas style banquet to make it up to her and apologize for my scumminess. PATRICK: Yay! Banquets! I’ll bring my barbecue sauce! MR.KRABS: Excellent profitable idea me boy! I’ll be in charge of charging her for all any meals she will purchase! SPONGEBOB: Mr.Krabs! MR.KRABS: Ugh fine, I’ll partially charge her. SQUIDWARD! Squidward exits the bathroom with a newspaper. SQUIDWARD: What?!! MR.KRABS: Pack your bags along with Spongebob & Paul. PATRICK: Patrick! MR.KRABS: We are having a Texas style barbecue! SPONGEBOB: YAY!!! PATRICK: Barbecue Sauce! SQUIDWARD: Count me out. SPONGEBOB: We’ll need a chef! SQUIDWARD: Count me in. MR.KRABS: Excellent! Now we just need a waiter! I would say Patrick but he's still trying to figure out how to use that I music thingy. Patrick struggles trying to use an iPod to listen to tunes. PATRICK: Stupid music box! Work! Plankton then walks in having had overheard Spongebob's “Yay” from earlier. PLANKTON: What are you cretons up to right now? SPONGEBOB: Plankton! Perfect! He can be our waiter! PLANKTON: Huh? MR.KRABS: NO! No parasites allowed! PLANKTON: I’m a bacteria! MR.KRABS: Whatever! SPONGEBOB: Oh come on Mr.K! Let Plankton serve Sandy the barbecue. MR.KRABS(childish): No! PLANKTON: Don’t boss me around! MR.KRABS: Sucker! PLANKTON: WHAT?! Mr.Krabs blows a raspberry at Plankton further proving he is a 5 year old in an old man's body. SPONGEBOB: If we let Plankton serve, you will get $4 Mr.K! MR.KRABS: $5! SPONGEBOB: Fine PLANKTON: Why would I want to serve food to that rodent. It sounds stupid! SPONGEBOB: Maybe I’ll give you a Krabby Patty! MR.KRABS: Processed and no real ones! PLANKTON: Hmmmm, well I could escape Karen who is holding an Oil Study Club with her Calculator friends so…. ugh fine. PATRICK: Super! PLANKTON: Moron SQUIDWARD: I agree. The scene transitions to outside Spongebob's pineapple. Spongebob fires up the grill. SPONGEBOB: Ready when you are Squidward! Hahahahhaa! I’m funny! Squidward has trouble lugging a huge T-Bone Steak to the grilltop but finally manages to set it down….. With the help of Patrick. PATRICK(about Squid being weak): Might wanna hit the Gym and work on those curls Squi Squi. Hehe. SQUIDWARD: Curling your mouth and throwing it into a garbage disposal seems like a good workout. Mr.Krabs is trying to use a calculator to determine prices to charge Sandy with and gets frustrated. MR.KRABS: Pipe down Squidward! I’m trying to be a cheapskate! SQUIDWARD: Hmmmm.. Plankton thinks of plans to steal the formula but Spongebob confiscates his tiny notepad. PLANKTON: Hey!! My Grandmama bought that notebook for me! SPONGEBOB: Plankton,.. you write orders, not plans. PLANKTON: Spaz! Plankton stomps away angrily. SPONGEBOB: Sheesh, Crabby. Squidward gets the steak going on the grill. PATRICK: Is it ready yet? SQUIDWARD: I just got it going idiot. PATRICK: Okay SQUIDWARD: Imbecile. Before Squidward could turn the heat up.. PATRICK: Is it ready yet? SQUIDWARD: What..the? I just said no! PATRICK: Okay okay don’t be pushy! Ugh! Squidward shakes his head in annoyance and before he could flip the meat over.. PATRICK: Is it ready yet? SQUIDWARD: ERRRGHHHH!! Squidward drops his spatula and repeatedly bashes Patrick's face onto the grill top. SQUIDWARD: YOU’RE SURE READY YOU PINK BLOB OF TERROR!! ARRGHHHH!! Squidward stomps away angrily and kicks over a lawn chair. Patrick is shown with burn marks on his face. PATRICK: What crawled up his butt? Mr.Krabs finishes tacking up a price chart. MR.KRABS: $7 for steak bits & $10 for the ribicue! Perfection! Mr.Krabs kisses his price chart and hangs it up on Spongebob's front door. Patrick finishes snacking on some snickerdoodles given to him by Gary for now. PATRICK: Thanks cousin! GARY: Meow Spongebob oversees the entire barbecue banquet so far…. Squidward & Plankton squeeze stress balls due to not getting their ways. Mr.Krabs tacks the prices up by $2, Patrick takes over cooking duties and decides to add his “Patrick Sauce.” Gary The Snail sunbathes up top the pineapple. SPONGEBOB: Alright! Everything is going splendid! Now I just got to get Sandy over here and we are square! Hoorah! Spongebob grabs his unicycle and cycles off. Patrick watches while grilling the steak. PATRICK: What a best buddy! Patrick continues grilling but suddenly rips a fart. PATRICK: Pew! That cheesesteak from earlier really attacked my bowels. Patrick swipes the bad gaseous smell away. This happens to go in the direction of the grill and the gas floats over the grill fire. Spongebob arrives outside Sandy's treedome which is still locked & covered. Spongebob sighs before walking up. SPONGEBOB: Sandy! Can we talk? SANDY(from inside): Go away! SPONGEBOB: I know you’re mad about what I said about Texas earlier. But I want to apologize and make it up to you. After some moments of silence, the door opens and exiting is a slightly camer but still mad Sandy. SANDY: There is nothing you can apologize for Spongebob! You just do not make fun of people's homes and lives like that! If you did that right smack dab in the middle of my family on that plain in Dallas.. you wouldn’t grill patties ever again! SPONGEBOB: Saying Texas was dumb was bad and I don’t believe in that saying anymore. If you do not want to forgive me.. that is okay. But can you at least come with me. I want to show you something. SANDY: What makes you think I’ll agree?! SPONGEBOB: Just… please. Please give me a chance… a shred of one. Sandy crosses her arms and looks hesitant for a moment. SANDY: Come inside for a bit… Grab your water helmet and hold your underwear out. SPONGEBOB(coming in): Huh? After Spongebob does what he is told.. Sandy directs him to her sturdiest tree branch. Spongebob then realizes that Sandy is doing what he thinks she is doing. SPONGEBOB: Sandy uh.. I uh don’t know about this. SANDY: If you want to prove you’re ultimately sorry then wedgie yourself right onto that branch. Make it atomic if you have to. Spongebob tries to disagree but eventually gives in. He climbs up and hooks his underwear right up on the branch. As soon as he does, the wedgie begins. SPONGEBOB(in pain): Okay Sandy, am I good? SANDY: Not yet. Sandy opens up a box and reveals several messy foods inside. SANDY(carrying a pickle jar): We’re just getting started. Sandy walks up and pours the cold pickles into Spongebob's undies. SPONGEBOB: Oh barnacles this is nasty! Sandy then gets out some chili and also dumps it right in. Sandy keeps repeating this embarrassing activity by dumping macaroni, sauce, spinach, corn juice, sweet potatoes, spaghettios, & for texture, some Sea Chicken broth. Sandy then grabs Spongebob, hoists the underwear over his head and then.. SANDY: Are you sorry? SPONGEBOB(muffled): Yes SANDY: Are you sure? SPONGEBOB: Positive. SANDY: Can you clarify? SPONGEBOB: On Squidward's grave so help me Neptune. Sandy finally rips the underwear off Spongebob who smells and looks horrible with mashed junk all over his face. SANDY: Congratulations, you have received a Texas Wedgie, or should I say, The Texas Twister. Sandy then hands him a clean pair of Squarepants to go change before they go to his house. SANDY: Don’t ever trash talk Texas again and you can pretend this never happened. Yee haw! Sandy gets ready to see what Spongebob has for her. SPONGEBOB: I am never wearing underwear again. The scene cuts to a changed Spongebob being driven by Sandy in her Jeep to go to the pineapple. As they pull up out front, Spongebob and Sandy look shocked. The Pineapple has burned down, Squidward & Gary continue using a fire extinguisher on the grill, Mr.Krabs cries over losing his price chart. Plankton takes this opportunity to snatch a salad recipe out of his pocket until he is accidentally crushed by Patrick who decides to sit and eat what pieces of the steak he had managed to save. PLANKTON: Ouch Spongebob & Sandy exit the Jeep in vast confusion. SPONGEBOB: What just happened?! SQUIDWARD(about Patrick): While you were gone this pink conehead decided to release his natural scent. The gas floated over to the fire and yeah… everything went kablooey. MR.KRABS(tear struck): Now I won’t make any money! PATRICK: This charred steak is good though. An angry Gary in response sprays Patrick with the extinguisher. SPONGEBOB: Everything is ruined! The event is ruined! The barbecue is ruined! Sandy takes note of the word “Barbecue.” SANDY: Did you say barbecue. SPONGEBOB: Yeah, this was the surprise! My friends & I wanted to make you a Texas style barbecue since I ruined your chances of attending the official one. But.. I guess it wasn’t to be. Sandy feels touched that Spongebob would go out of his way to show how sorry he us for having had hurt her. SANDY: You know what Spongebob, I don’t need a barbecue, cause I already have what I want… five amazing friends and I guess Plankton. PLANKTON: Grr! Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr.Krabs & Gary smile at her statement. SPONGEBOB: And you are amazing too Sandy! SQUIDWARD: Oh I’m touched, now can both of you shut up already? PLANKTON: Please! I hate lovey dovey talk! SPONGEBOB: Ok ok! Friends for life Sandy? SANDY: Friends for life! PATRICK: YAY FRIENDS FOR LIFE! TAKE THAT TEXAS! Patrick then realizes what he just said. Spongebob facepalms due to him ruining the moment and Gary, Squidward, Mr.Krabs & Plankton skedaddle. Sandy gets angry again. SPONGEBOB: Well uh… bye! Spongebob also leaves. Sandy growls and punches her fists while cornering Patrick. SANDY: It's Texas Twister time! PATRICK: No! Nooo! The screen cuts to black and Sandy begins giving the same vicious wedgie to Spongebob onto Patrick. Category:SquidwardTentacles35